


glowing embers

by divine_chicken



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Drinking, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Takes place after the war of the usurper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine_chicken/pseuds/divine_chicken
Summary: Ned loses Ashara.Robert loses Lyanna .They find comfort in each other's bodies .





	glowing embers

The war is won . 

The Mad King is dead, and so is Rhaegar , and the rest of the Targaryen offspring - only two remain ! 

... But that's not all that was lost .

They lose Rickard and Brandon, Ellia , her children, Ashara , Arthur...

Lyanna . 

They lose Lyanna .

Eddard - Ned - loses Ashara , and her haunting violet eyes still watch him intently in his dreams . They watch him , and he can't tell if she's mad or enchanted, or something in between. He never could , even when she was alive .

 

The eyes that watch Robert are those of ice , two jewels colder than the toughest Wildling , the harshest winter .

Yet they hold warmth in them , the same warmth and ferocity burning deep inside a wolf mother's core . 

" Why?" They ask, and Robert can't find it in himself to respond. Why, why, why, so many 'why's' , so many 'what ifs', so many questions -! 

Yet Robert has no answer . 

In a different world, a different life... Things would be better . But as of now , the war is won .

 

And it still feels like the most crushing defeat Robert has ever faced . 

 

 

It's the dead of the night when he enters Ned's tent , a bottle of ale in hand . 

Ned doesn't sleep . He is wrapped up in his pelts , looking at the top of the tent . A cloud of rain passes behind his eyes. 

 

He looks at Robert, and profound need bubbles up inside of him - but he tries to suppress it.  
It's more than romantic or sexual desire . It's the need to be understood, to be comforted , to be held - and it's something he never got the chance to feel . Warriors are made of stone and steel and flame , warriors don't cry .

Warriors don't mourn .

 

It's what he tells himself, over and over . But when he sees Robert's face, he's just as broken . He feels the same pain, the same burning voidness loss leaves within a man's soul .

Robert sits down next to him , covering his lap with the pelts , imitating Ned. He takes a long swig of ale , and then Ned takes one too, and then Robert , and then Ned , and then Robert again, and then Ned again...

 

And then, the flask is almost empty . Robert looks at it in disappointment, but as he moves to take another one, Ned grabs him by the wrist . 

That's when he knows there's no escape . Not anymore .

He's gotten away before , and so has Ned - times were they flew too close to the sun , shying away only at the last moment before it's too late .

 

But they don't care about the sun,now . Not anymore . War changes you, for the better or for the worst - or for a little bit of both .   
Probably a little bit of both . 

And Robert finally touches the sun , revelling in the hungry kiss Ned initiates . They cling to each other like a lifeline, hands reaching everywhere they can get, because it's been too long since neither ... Felt . 

They embrace each other, kissing again and again and again, deeper and deeper , until they're both out of breath .

Ned's fingers card into Robert's thick, black curls, bringing his face close as he smashes their mouths together once again .

They shouldn't be doing this . But neither can bring himself to care . There will come times to mourn, times to remember all the worthy men and women who were lost in the war efforts . 

Now is not that time . Now is the time to forget .

It's what Robert reminds himself, over and over as he practically tears at Ned's clothing as he presses him down onto the thick furs . He'd be lying if he said he hadn't been dreaming of this for far too long . 

He kisses him with hunger, and Ned whimpers needily as his legs part involuntarily . Robert's body is bigger, it always was - but he loves the way it overpowers him , the way it makes that heat burning deep inside his belly almost unbearably warmer .

Ned almost rips Robert's clothes off, but Robert only moans in response . They're both too far gone to care . It's Ned who begins to rut against Robert's thigh, and he soon feels him do the same . 

Robert doesn't want to admit it, but he's always been wanting Ned . It never was the infatuation , the sheer madness that was Lyanna - but it's attraction all the same . It's the profound need to make him writhe and moan underneath his body, to kiss him again and again until they're out of breathe .

They please each other more than once that night, their moans echoing in unison , their bodies moving harmonically, a symphony of sweat and heat . 

 

Ned whines Robert's name when he comes , and the gaze they share reveals something deeper than simple lust - something both are too scared to ever admit . Lust, need - it's all much easier to process . 

 

When they finally crumble under exhaustion, Robert draws the covers over them , Ned's body flush against him . He can barely keep his eye open, Robert notices. Ned gives him one last kiss goodnight, and then he's out cold . 

Robert watches his face before he himself passes out .

The last thing he remembers is Ned's head on his chest and Ned's body holding onto him tightly as he returns the innate warmth of the Baratheon blood .


End file.
